Fairy Tail: Perverted(?)
by ISee42
Summary: A bunch of little short stories that include: Swearing, sexual content, humor, and perversion. My first fanfic! Note: I think I'm supposed to say this, so: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters and stuff. Enjoy! (you pervs)
1. Caught

I don't own any of these characters and stuff. This is my first fic, and I'm really bored. Lots of swearing and sexual content. Enjoy, you perverts. Heh.

* * *

Jellal lay back in his bed, thinking about his life and everything going on. "Damn," he thought, "My life is pretty fucked up." His thoughts drifted towards Erza, the woman who had captured his heart, and more importantly, his growing erection. Jellal groaned, knowing that he would have to take care of that "problem" down there before he could go out in public. He slipped off his clothes, freeing his erection from its cage. He grasped his penis with his hand and began pumping his length. Jellal closed his eyes.

_Jellal moaned as Erza slowly fondled his hard erection, occasionally licking the tip. He ran his hands through her silky hair, and tried to hold back the gasps and moans that involuntarily came from his mouth. She took her hand away, and took his penis into her mouth, sucking and licking his length. Jellal cried out in pleasure and fisted her hair, trying to pull her head closer to his groin. Erza picked up the pace, her tongue swirling around the tip of his penis, and bobbing her head up and down faster and faster and faster until_-

Jellal moaned, "Erza!" and he came. Spurts of his warm, sticky semen sprayed all over his chest, and he lay on his bed, panting and moaning, still riding the waves of pleasure throughout his body. He stared up at the ceiling in shame. "I'm such a shameful pervert... I would never deserve Erza..." He mumbled. He stayed still until-

"Jellal? You called?"

* * *

"Ah shit." Jellal thought. He heard the doorknob turn and saw the door open.

Jellal yelled, "Wait! Stop! Erza, don't come in!"

But it was too late. Erza walked into his room and froze in shock. Her jaw opened and closed, but no sound came out. She stared Jellal's sexy body and limp cock, covered in his own semen.

"Um, I can explain!" Jellal said.

Erza shut the door and locked it. She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Yes... Yes you do." She said.

Jellal laughed nervously and said, "Well, you see, this is all a misunderstanding! Ha ha! I was uh, sleeping naked! And- and someone threw a cup of yogurt on me! It was strawberry-flavored yogurt so it reminded me of you, so then I-I yelled your name! Yeah! And so this all just a big misunderst-"

"Jellal..." Erza whispered.

"Y-yes?" He stammered?

"Shut the fuck up." Erza demanded.

She climbed on top of Jellal and kissed him straight on the lips. She held him down as he thrashed wildly under her body. She heard Jellal trying to scream so she muffled his noises with her mouth. As time went by, Jellal got more and more into it, and he eventually stopped resisting against her advances. Jellal began taking her clothes off, throwing the garments and armor across the room. Erza took this as her chance. She quickly materialized handcuffs from seemingly nowhere. Erza broke apart the kiss, and then handcuffed Jellal's wrists to the bedposts and stuffed her soaked panties into his mouth.

"Mmff!" Jellal said.

"Trust me, you and I both know that this will be way better like this." Erza whispered.

Jellal's erection twitched.

* * *

Erza positioned her vagina above his cock.

"You ready for this?" Erza asked.

"Mhm." Jellal said.

Erza sat down on his penis in one motion, making Jellal and Erza groan in pleasure. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds and smell of sex. Erza continued to pound her ass into Jellal's crotch, filling the pairs' bodies with pleasure. Jellal felt a familiar feeling building up in his groin, and the feeling made him cry out in pleasure.

"E-Erza, I'm gonna-"

Jellal moaned as his thick semen was released from his penis. Erza came soon after, letting out a long moan. She rolled off of Jellal, panting and groaning.

The two fell asleep right after, clutching each other in their arms.

* * *

"You guys owe me 1,000 jewels each." Bickslow, chuckling.

Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen groaned and reluctantly handed him the money.

"That was pretty hot though. Handcuffs? Damn." Laxus said.

"I agree with Laxus." Freed said.


	2. Misunderstanding

Today was a normal day. Well, _almost_ normal. Today, Natsu "accidentally" blew up his house while training. Figures.

* * *

While at the bar, Natsu tapped Mirajane on the shoulder and said, "Hey Mirajane, mind if I sleep at your house tonight? I "accidentally" blew my house up. I can sleep on the floor or on a couch or something if it's alright with you."

"It's okay Natsu, I don't mind. I'll clean up the bar and show you the way to my house, okay? I'll be done in about 10 minutes. I'm almost done." Mirajane replied.

"But, I don't wanna wait 10 minutes! Let me help!" Natsu demanded.

"Alright." Mirajane said, giggling happily.

The pair cleaned up the bar quickly and left for the Strauss' home. They walked, making small talk as they occasionally gazed up at the sky to look at the stars. Once they reached her house, they unlocked the door and walked in.

"Ah, this is great, Mirajane! Thanks for letting me stay!" Natsu said, smiling his sweet, _innocent _smile.

Mirajane laughed and said, "It's nothing. Say, you look kind of tense. Want me to massage your shoulders?

"Really? You'd do that? Thanks!" Natsu said, plopping down on a chair. Mirajane stepped behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to knead and massage his shoulders, making him let out a loud moan.

"Mirajane, you're so good at this!" He said.

* * *

Elfman and Lisanna heard Natsu's voice and woke up. They sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here? It's not manly to sneak into someone's house!" Elfman said.

"No, no, it's okay. I heard that he's going to sleep here because he blew his house up. I saw Mirajane and Natsu cleaning up the bar before they left." Lisanna said. "Besides, He's Natsu! He'd never do something like that, unless it's Lucy's house."

"Oh." Was all Elfman said.

Then, as they were ready to go back to sleep, they heard Natsu moan.

"What."

"The."

"Hell."

Elfman and Lisanna quietly crept downstairs to listen to exactly what was going on. Then, they heard something.

"Mirajane, you're so good at this!"

Elfman and Lisanna gave each other a look of horror.

"No way..." Lisanna whispered.

"This must be a misunderstanding, what if-if she's good at chess or something? Anything but _that_!" Elfman whispered back. They kept listening.

"Just relax your muscles and it will feel better, Natsu. Watch me unleash my special technique!" Mirajane said, unaware of her siblings.

"A-alright Mirajane. I'll relax. What is your special technique? I hope it's really great because I'm really sore and- Ah, fuck yes!"

Elfman and Lisanna couldn't believe their ears as they heard Natsu moaning and groaning. Finally, they couldn't take any more of the torture and they ran into the living room.

"Mirajane! What the hell are you doing with Natsu!" Yelled Elfman. "Stop these immoral acts- Oh."

"So it was just a massage." Lisanna said.

Mirajane and Natsu laughed. Then, Mirajane asked,

"What did you think we were doing?"

"Um, well, we thought that you two were, uh, having... You know... S-sex..." Lisanna mumbled.

Mirajane giggled.

Natsu asked, "What's sex?"

The Strauss siblings facepalmed.

Mirajane smiled at Natsu and said, "You'll find out when you're older. Well, maybe you could find out in a few minutes when they leave..."

"MIRAJANE!"


End file.
